


Idols & Angels

by arcalumo (bohemu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, land challenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/arcalumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts to question his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols & Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge at spnland ages ago, the prompt was "luck"; vague spoilers for "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" and "Lucifer Rising."

If you asked Dean Winchester if he believed in luck, his stock answer would be no. The rabbit foot situation aside, there were too many variables to consider, especially in his line of work.

But in actuality, there was one item he'd always considered lucky. Since the day he first laid eyes on it nestled in that giftbox Sam had hoped to give to John, the idol head amulet had been a source of courage for Dean. Sure, he'd had a few close calls through the years, but he'd never actually died.

Until now.

So when he's standing in a room with an unidentified handprint seared into his shoulder and Sam and Bobby staring at him, Dean is embarrassed to realize he's not the one wearing it.

But then Sam shrugs the amulet off and gingerly hands it over. And suddenly, Dean isn't so sure what to believe in anymore. As he hoists it over his head for the first time since that Christmas, he thinks about the scar on his shoulder and wonders that maybe his real good luck charm is whatever it was that brought him back to the world of the living.


End file.
